She Must Be Dealt With
by mynxi
Summary: Isabella Swan shows up at Forks high and turns the Cullens' lives upside down, she knows about vampires? How does she know and how are they going to deal with the situation? The Volturi are involved and Bella is a brat. Enjoy! AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just how they play with each other.**

**This is something new, so you won't be reading MoS…again! **

**I'm actually testing to see if ff will let me post anything new. I've had this sitting around for a while; it's about 5 chapters or so right now. I hope you enjoy, let me know. This is a bit different from the drama I usually write. Not to say there isn't drama, just different for me. I think. **

* * *

Chapter 1

"She must be dealt with!" he yelled, slamming his fist on the table and cracking the antique wood down the middle while his _adoptive_ mother groaned at the sight.

"Now Jasper, son, you know we need to find out what's going on before we do anything else. She has obviously kept the secret and someone has obviously entrusted her to do so. We need to find out who that someone is and what this girl has to do with us." Carlisle was trying to be diplomatic but he had his concerns and Jasper could feel them.

"I can't read her mind, we don't know anything about her. She is… as Jasper so eloquently put it, 'a threat'. I do not condone killing anyone but it may be the safest course of action in this situation, not to mention her blood is the most delicious thing I've ever smelled. It took everything I had not to kill an entire classroom of kids just so I could enjoy her taste." Edward's eyes glazed over with an onyx cover as he thought back to her sweet aroma and let the venom pool wantonly in his mouth.

"Knock it off," Jasper groaned and swallowed his own venom, having felt the desire and bloodlust emitting strongly from Edward.

"So let's just send Edward out for dinner and be done with it! Why are we still having this conversation?" Rose glared at the family.

"Because, just like Edward can't see her mind, I can't see her future. I don't know if that's the best course of action. I think Carlisle's right; we need to talk to her. But I can't see how that will go either. She obviously knows what we are. She said that much at school today." The Cullen's paused to remember the incident at lunch.

_As Alice and Jasper entered the school cafeteria they heard Jessica talking, more like gossiping about them, the Cullens, again. She was letting the new girl, one Isabella Swan, the daughter of local police chief Charlie Swan, in on the news about the Cullens. _

"_The small one with the dark hair, that's Alice. And the one who looks like he's always in pain, that's Jasper. Their together-" she babbled on as the others entered the lunch room talking about each couple and their looks and "snobbery" since they never associate with other kids in the school. She pointed out Emmett, who looks like he works out constantly but is never seen in the gym and Rosalie, who is equally as gorgeous and probably made of plastic and of course Edward, who was known to be "too good" for everyone, since he is the only one without a partner and still doesn't socialize. _

_Bella watched as all the beautiful people were named and took their seats around a circular table at the back of the lunch room. Edward, who was patiently waiting to hear what the new girl thought about them, was surprised when he could not find the new girl's "inner voice". Jasper asked if he knew what she was thinking and though it was a whisper Miss Swan seemed to hear it from across the room as she slowly turned and narrowed her eyes at Edward and then Jasper._

_The word "vampire" was barely more than an exhaled breath but they all heard it. The table stilled as each person looked up at the new girl, wondering what she knew. She was obviously human and she was obviously angry with them or maybe their kind as the word leaked from her mouth like a curse, a word she knew she shouldn't be saying, however quietly. _

_Bella's glare moved to each individual vampire before she heard Jessica say, "The Cullen's are staring at you." The blond girl obviously was unaware that Bella had been staring right back. More people filed in and sat around the new girl, asking questions and introducing themselves. Bella refocused on the people around her as if the small but intense encounter had never occurred. _

_Later, Edward was the first to their car and told them that they needed to leave because there was a problem with Isabella. He explained on the drive home that her blood called to him unlike any other he's ever encountered. Jasper was able to sympathize knowing all too well the call of blood, while Emmett silently and much to Edward's chagrin remembered his encounter with a woman who's blood was too appetizing. _

"_Em-mett," Edward growled through clenched teeth. _

"_Sorry," he mumbled in return as he tried to focus on the current conversation. Alice was on the phone calling Carlisle asking him to come home because they needed to talk about this. Her voice was scared as she explained the situation since Edward was still trying to find the best way to make Isabella his next meal and she was not able to see the future that involved this girl. _

The family refocused.

"We need to call her and see if she'd be willing to meet us," Esme said, trying to step in and help formulate a plan.

"Well, that must be what we decide since all our futures went blank for the next few hours. I can see past it, so nothing horrible will happen to us."

"She's human! What could she possibly do? So, she knows about vampires, so what? Let's take care of this and move on with our lives. I don't want to move but if we must, then so be it. Emmett and I could take another vacation for a couple of years. Right, honey? I don't want to go right back to high school again." Jasper was nodding in agreement with Rose as everyone else sat silently trying to decide the best course of action.

They already knew what they'd be doing, Alice told them so. But still, it's good to look at all options and make the decision based on that and not what Alice says. People change their minds all the time and vampires were no exception to this.

In the end, they looked up the home phone number for the Chief of Police. Of course, it wasn't available, so they all sat thinking of ways trying to find her number. When they finally stumbled on the idea of having Edward call Jessica, Alice was able to see the number and Edward was thankful he didn't actually have to make the call.

"Now, who makes the call?" Edward asked, knowing he didn't want to do it. He didn't know what to say. They all stared at each other.

"Fine," Jasper sighed and held his hand out for the paper that Alice had written the number on. She was nervous but relieved as she handed it to Jasper.

Soon a soft feminine voice floated over the phone, "Hello?"

"Isabella, please?" Jasper asked, knowing it was probably her, but he needed to make sure.

A heavy sigh came over the phone as she answered, "This is." They all gave each other questioning looks wondering why she sounded so defeated and bothered at the same the time.

"Isabella, this is Jasper, Jasper Hale from school." He paused waiting to see if she was able to make the connection.

"Yeah, I was going to ask you about that. You go by Jasper Hale now, right? But are you by any chance the famed Jasper Whitlock?" She sounded slightly bored and slightly intrigued. She was certainly a curious girl and Jasper wished he could feel her emotions. His was the only ability that seemed to work on the young lady and her constant state of boredom and displeasure was surprising to him, since she was new to the school. He knew that new kids at school were usually filled with anxiety and worry and tons of confusion, Isabella Swan did not possess one of those today.

The shock and confusion was on the Cullens as Jasper was temporarily rendered speechless and everyone in the roomed looked at each other in awe. The earlier feelings finally gave way to a ton of worry as Jasper returned to the conversation after a swift elbow to the gut from Alice.

"Oh, umm… well… that's why I was calling. I am who you ask, but how do you know of me? Of us?" he amended as he looked around the room.

"Sure sure, you have questions, I get it. Let's meet at the church down the street from the school. They have a little meeting room we can use downstairs. I'll see you there in about 10 minutes." Bella waited patiently for Jasper's reply.

"Oh, okay." He shrugged as he looked around at everyone else.

"Oh and Jasper?" Bella asked, regaining his attention.

"Huh?"

"Come alone." And with that she hung up.

Jasper kept the phone to his ear as he was stunned by the brass that that waif of a girl had.

"It's not like she can hurt ya, dude," Emmett said, laughing at the stunned expression on his face.

"Don't be so sure, Emmett. She knows about us, we don't know what else or who else she knows. She's obviously heard of Jasper and isn't afraid, and that right there is worrisome." Alice sent her insecurities to Jasper letting him feel her concern for him. They often communicated this way and Jasper nodded finally pocketing his cell phone.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. She does know about me, but Emmett is right. She's human. I stand a pretty fair chance of making it out alive," he tried to joke, but could see it fell on deaf ears.

"Do you want us to go with you, son? We can wait outside or just show up as a united front and not let her tell us how to do things." Carlisle was worried, not so much for Jasper's safety but for their secret. Edward and Esme nodded in agreement with Carlisle.

"Thanks, but no. I think we need to establish some trust here and I think that is what she is doing. Testing me, us, and meeting in a fairly private place that is neutral ground. And since she seems to know _of_ me, it's me she picked to meet, knowing my reputation. Or at least it seems that way. I think we have nothing to fear." He was sure there was nothing to fear from her. He was sure she was about to change their lives too, but he didn't know why.

Edward heard his thoughts about change coming and sent him curiosity but he declined through his thoughts to voice those particular concerns at this time, mainly because he didn't know what they were himself.

"Tick tock," said Emmett reminding him that he needed to be leaving.

When Jasper arrived at the church he saw that the old beat up truck from the school parking lot that he noticed this afternoon was there and assumed it was Isabella's. He made his way in and found the stairs leading into the basement area.

The hall was dark except for a yellow glow that crept down the hall from a room at the end where the door was mostly shut. Jasper briefly thought of himself as the monster lurking in the shadows as he slowly made his way to the door, testing the emotional climate. Isabella was in there alone, impatient, and bored. No sense of anticipation, anger, or anything that indicated that she might attack him came from the small room.

As Jasper pushed the door open he was greeted with a room that looked to be set up like a little meeting room with a sofa and three chairs all mismatched in color sitting on brown carpeting with orange walls, screaming last renovated in the sixties or early seventies, though the furniture may have been a bit newer, it still showed significant wear.

Isabella sat lounging on a chair with her feet on the only footrest in the room which matched the yellow and pink floral chair she was sitting in. The room was cozy but for the most part had a lifeless feeling to it. Jasper guessed it wasn't a room that was used much anymore, the air was stale, the dust was significant, and the scent of the only human in the room competed with the musty smell of time in the air.

"Isabella," Jasper drawled, tipping his head in greeting as he sat in the chair across from her.

"Bella, please. Is it okay if I call you Jasper?" She only appeared 16 or 17 years at most, but she spoke with knowledge and authority that made Jasper slightly uneasy, he nodded his assent to her question.

"How do you know me?" _Might as well get it out there_, he thought.

She sighed again, her emotions remained bored but a new sense of appreciation and respect was welling in her as she began to speak, "Yes, I know you. I know what you are and no you will not be killing me anytime soon."

"That, my dear, did not answer my question." He smiled at her trying to gain her trust and win her over.

"And that _my dear_-" Bella sneered, "-is not going to work on me."

Before anyone could say another word Jasper was in her face, his strong hands gripping the side of the chair, the foot stool kicked off to the side. She would tell him everything he wanted to know. Only… she didn't even flinch.

"_That_, won't work either, _my dear,_" Bella sneered at him once again while she sat stoically and he gauged that her only reaction to his intrusion was anger not fear.

"And why not? Why are you not afraid of me? Who are you?" Jasper was really starting to become nervous now, she didn't even jump at his sudden movements, she was human, he could hear her heart beat, see the blood pumping through her veins, she was breathing, and she smelled delicious. Yet, he had no desire to drink from her. It was a curious thought but a fleeting one as he waited for her answer.

"I am what you might call, a chosen one. I know everything about you that the Volturi brothers know." To say Jasper was shocked stupid would be an understatement. He knew the Volturi knew everything about him.

Jasper had met Aro, shaken his hand. His memories belonged to Aro and though he knew Aro feared him, he also knew they let him live. They checked on him yearly, October 1st every year for the last 16 years. That was the day he met Aro when stopped in to see Carlisle and that was the day someone from Volterra called to see if Jasper was still with the Cullens and how things were going for him. Their concern for him was disconcerting at best and now this girl seemed privy to all his "dirty little secrets".

"A chosen one? What's that?" He returned to his seat at human speed hoping to get some real answers, since now he just had more questions.

"A chosen one, is someone whom the Volturi have chosen to become a vampire but for whatever reason they have yet to be turned. I have yet to be turned," she said with a sarcastic smirk.

"But the Volturi don't just let human's that know about us wander around." Jasper was confused and though he wanted to be angry he just couldn't be for some reason, adding further to his confusion.

"No, they don't."

"Then… how?"

"You know for an infamous, murderous, cunning vampire, you sure aren't too bright are you?" She smiled dumbly at him while he returned her comments with a growl.

"What does that mean? Why should I know anything about you?" he growled his question, not at all happy at being reminded about the person he _used_ to be.

"Smell me," she prompted holding a hand out.

Jasper began scenting the air but could find nothing unusual and calmly, this time, made his way to her. He took her hand and sniffed deeply finally catching the scents she was figuring he should have noticed earlier. Her blood though divine was a bit off and her skin smelled of another vampire, faintly. She had probably washed her hands since their last contact. He growled at the thought of a vampire having contact with her as she pulled her hand from his.

"Down boy, he's my bodyguard." She placed her hand back in her lap and watched him expectantly, waiting for him to take another seat.

"Demetri," Jasper growled, recognizing the scent and not liking it one bit.

"Yes, now sit." Bella motioned to the chair closer to her than the one he had previously occupied and he responded by sitting on the edge, leaning as close to her as possible.

"Explain," he commanded, his eyes darkening slightly and he watched as a chill ran through her body. Her emotions told him that she enjoyed that command and he filed that information away for further thought.

Meanwhile, back at the Cullen mansion everyone was stone still, waiting on pins and needles to hear from Jasper.

Alice was worried sick since she couldn't see him now that he was with Isabella and Edward had to hear her frantic thoughts.

Rosalie was curious about a girl that would want to speak to just Jasper but just didn't want to really think about it and sat in her husband's lap who was also worried for his brother.

Emmett was also having problems not thinking about the lady whose life he so abruptly ended because she smelled too good.

Carlisle and Esme stood silently staring out the window waiting for the first signs of Jasper's return wondering if it was a good idea to send him into an unknown situation, whether she was human or not, it could still be dangerous for all of them. They loved Jasper like a son and wanted no harm to come to him. Carlisle was also worried about how to explain this encounter to Aro when he calls in October.

_Plenty of time, _he reassured himself. It was only March now after all.

Jasper sat staring wide-eyed at Isabella as she finished telling her story, "And that is what brings me here, to you." She smiled and blushed slightly but mainly she was just nervous, waiting to hear what he'd say in response, her anger having dissipated long ago while she told her story.

The air remained stagnant and heavy as the vampire tried to understand and believe all that he had just heard.

"Jasper?" Bella finally questioned, getting impatient for acknowledgement.

"Oh sorry. Uh… do you think you could come tell the rest of the family this?"

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" Bella got up and stormed out as fast as she could, eager to escape the thickheaded Jasper Hale Whitlock.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's long:**

**So if this lasts more than a week, I'll post the rest of the chapters and maybe look at reposting MoS. **

**Otherwise…for those of you interested. I do have another ff acct. MsMynxi and if you find that and alert author on that one you may find me reposting my pulled stories there. Of course, I'm not committing to that yet, because I'm stubborn. **

**Also if you are looking for Saving Bella or Daddy's Gonna Buy You A Mockingbird (aka Broken Baby) those can be found on TWCS and there is a link in my profile. **

* * *

**If you are interested in getting PDF versions of any of my finished stories PM me with your email address. You must put your email in this format using dashes or parenthesis: **_ name-carrier-dot-com __**if you don't I don't get it and then we have to PM back and forth trying to get that straightened out. **_

_**Right now the only two stories I have available on PDF are The Devil Inside and bittersweetheart, both of which you can still read here on ff. If you PM me let me know what stories you would like. I am working on Saving Bella, but I'm trying to clean it up too so it's gonna take a while. The finished stories will all be available eventually. **_

_**In truth, I'm probably putting more effort into Saving Bella right now than writing a new chapter for MoS, ATMH, SMDW…not giving up on them, just refocusing my efforts at the moment. If you have comments or questions feel free to leave them in your review or PM me. **_

_**I recommend you do not leave your email in your review! Then anyone can see it. **_

* * *

_**I would love a review though, before ya do anything else! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still not mine, just the wild ways and OMG what happened to Bella?

Chapter 2

Jasper sat there for a few minutes unsure if he should follow Bella or return home. He ultimately decided to return home and let them know what he had learned. He also knew there was a Volturi vampire in town and the others needed to be made aware of that too. With Bella being as upset as she was when she left, he worried Demetri might pay them a visit, given what he was told about the situation by Bella.

"Well?"

"What happened?"

"How'd it go?"

The questions bombarded Jasper as he walked through the front door of his home. He waved them into the living room where he sat with a huff on the sofa appearing tired and stressed.

"I have a lot to tell you… and I'm sorry," he said, giving Alice a pointed look, letting her know the apology was specifically for her.

Alice's eyes grew big and then glassy-eyed as she searched their futures but she still couldn't see Jasper. She looked back at him with a sad smile and took her seat, she knew that it was going to be bad, even if she couldn't see it.

"What's going on, son?" Esme asked in a motherly tone as she sat next to Jasper and patted his denim clad leg.

"I spoke to her, of course." He gauged the emotions in the room taking in mostly curiosity and nervousness especially with his preemptive apology.

"I can't hear you anymore," Edward suddenly declared and Jasper gave him a curious look.

"I can't see him anymore, either," added Alice reluctantly when all eyes turned to her.

"Dude, what happened? Did she bewitch ya or something? That's it! Is she a witch?" Emmett asked, rather excited at the prospect of meeting a real witch.

"No, she's not a witch, Emmett," Jasper chuckled and sent some mirth to the group.

"Then what?" barked Rose, who was becoming increasingly impatient for information.

"Well, everyone sit down and I'll tell you everything she told me. I think I might need to hurry. We could have a visitor soon."

"She's coming here?" Edward panicked, still undecided if he was going to be able to control himself if he was around her again.

"No," Jasper answered with a tone of finality, indicating that he was done with interruptions. Everyone took their seats around the room quickly and quietly giving Jasper the floor.

"She's not here alone. She is here with a Volturi guard. Demetri." There were gasps around the room as the emotional climate became increasingly nervous and worried.

"She says she's a chosen one. Chosen by Cauis himself to become a vampire… Carlisle do you have a question?" Jasper asked as he saw the good doctor reluctantly raise his hand like a school kid.

Carlisle unnecessarily cleared his throat. "Yes, you said she's a 'chosen one'. As in probably the first human ever to be chosen for this life because she possesses great power? The Volturi always spoke of finding the 'chosen one' but they never thought they would. If she is as you say… as she says, then she will be the Queen of our world. She is destined to be Queen, the most powerful female vampire in the world and mated to…" Carlisle's eyes went wide as his brain found the solution before his mouth had a chance to explain it.

"What? No!" Edward yelled. Everyone was looking frantically between the three men as they tried to put the unspoken words together.

Alice seemed to be the first to figure it out as she let out a wail and threw herself into Jasper's arms. Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme continued to be confused but now horrified for they didn't know what they were missing but they knew it was big.

Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice and shushed her while rocking her on his lap and looking sadly at the others nodding his head.

"Can someone tell the rest of us, who died?" Emmett asked exasperated at being kept out of the loop.

"Jasper is to be mated with Isabella," Edward spit out.

Esme and Rose both gasped again while Emmett sat there stunned looking at the couple comforting each other.

"But, he's mated to Alice." Emmett was confused and couldn't understand how it was possible for Jasper to be mated to someone he just met, since he's already mated.

Alice shook her head and a muffled "no" escaped into Jasper's chest.

"Shhh Alice, it's okay. I love you, too." Jasper looked firmly at Emmett speaking only to him. "I love her dearly Emmett but we do not have the bond that you and Rose have. We never have. We both knew we weren't mates, but I honestly never thought I'd find anyone else."

"So, do you _love_ this new girl then?" Rose asked, curling into Emmett feeling slightly insecure about their bond.

"Not yet. She said it won't happen until she's been changed. She is actually from Forks and it was just a big coincidence that this is where she had to come to find me. Or actually, Demetri found me, moving here just made it convenient for them. Shhhh, it's okay, Alice. I love you. I do." Jasper sent all his love to Alice who had quieted down to a small dry cry while he continued to explain the situation.

"Yes Carlisle, to answer your question she is the 'chosen one'. Apparently, there is a vampire among them with the gift to sense gifts."

"Eleazar," Carlisle provided the name of his old friend.

"Yes, well he found Bella, or more to the point was drawn to her when she was about six months old and he was in the west or something on vacation. Bella, wasn't too sure of the finer details on that. She has been guarded by Volturi from that day forward. Felix, one of the main guards was assigned to her early on and watched until Bella's mom ran off with her when she was 5, leaving Forks and her dad behind. Bella's mom had caught Felix several times watching them and felt she needed to protect her child so she ran. Of course, she didn't get far.

"Felix caught up with them and brought them both to Aro. Bella's mom was less than understanding of the situation and therefore killed. Bella is rather cynical about becoming a vampire and Aro knows she will have retribution for them killing her mom but he did it anyhow. Bella was returned to the U.S. and given to a family, they were compensated well for raising her and allowing Felix to live with them.

"Caius was the one that named Bella as the chosen one, he is the one who identified that she was the girl in the prophecies. They knew they couldn't change her at such a young age so they wanted her to have a fairly normal life, hence the family. She wasn't sure how they chose the family. Charlie, Bella's dad, knows nothing of any of this. He still thinks that Bella has been living with her mom this whole time and that Renee, her mom, married a wealthy business man hence the live in bodyguard for Bella even now. Only this year they decided they needed to find me.

"Marcus swapped Demetri for Felix and here they are. When they found we were in Forks where Bella was from, they just had her tell her father she was coming to live with him for a while because her step-dad is being threatened and they are trying to protect her. The story is well crafted.

"Bella has known about vampires since she was able to understand how to keep a secret and Felix let her in on the prophecy of her life. Since then, she spends her summers in Italy with the Volturi, learning their laws and ways as they try to make some amends for killing her mother. But that's not working. The reason that none of your gifts work on her, is because her power is that of a shield, she naturally blocks you out."

"Wait, our gifts don't work on her? Are you saying yours does?" Edward asked.

Alice took this pause in the story to remove herself reluctantly from Jasper's lap. It wasn't hers anymore and she knew that, no matter how much it pained her. She knew this day would come, she just didn't think it'd be so soon.

"Yes, mine works on her just fine. She says it's because we're mates." Jasper turned towards Edward who could already hear what he was about to say but stayed silent while Jasper told everyone, "There's more."

Their eyes widened as they all stayed silent waiting to hear what else could possibly happen.

"There is a plan on having her turned. It's already begun." Jasper looked horrified and they couldn't fathom what that meant.

"What do you mean, son?" Carlisle asked as Edward stared in shock.

"Well, I'm not sure why her blood is so potent to Edward since it's not even pure. She has trace amounts of venom running through her veins even now. Her vision and hearing are enhanced beyond that of a human as is her shield, which is why you guys can't hear or see her. She thinks she might be a little stronger than a human and she's certainly toned, she is also fast. She ran out of there at a very high human speed. Since her 10th birthday they've been injecting her with a quarter of a cc of venom every year. She says she has a constant feeling of heat in her veins that is uncomfortable but she's learned to live with it over the years."

Jasper again gauged the emotional climate to find that everyone was on the same level of angry, appalled, outraged, and horrified.

"So they're torturing her?" Esme asked as she hiccupped a small cry.

"What do you mean, 'she ran out of there'?" Alice asked, trying to focus on the conversation and not the fact that life as she knew her relationship was now over.

"I couldn't even detect venom," Edward stated more to himself, but still aloud.

"They're killing her," Rose gulped and curled more into Emmett who held her tightly knowing she was reliving her past abuse, her lost future, thinking of the choices that were taken from her, and now they are being taken from this girl. A growl rose in his throat as he tried to calm his mate by soothing her with his touch, but his anger and outrage was growing with every thought that crossed his mind.

"Why?" Carlisle finally got his own question out, knowing he was just as horrified as the rest of his family.

"Aro wants to reduce the pain of the change, he thought a little uncomfortable for a few years was better than a lot of pain for a short time with the full change. He's hoping by the time she's changed, it'll ultimately be a quick and easy transition for her. They aren't completely experimenting on her, apparently they tried it on someone else for a few years first, so they knew starting her so young she wouldn't change without continuing to mature."

"So what you're saying is she's like some sort of hybrid, right now?" Emmett asked

"Yes, I suppose so. She wants me to be her sire. I haven't changed anyone in over 60 years and I haven't had human blood in over 30. But she does smell off, when you get up close and personal."

"How personal did you get?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows trying to cut the tension but it only succeeded in pulling new wails from Alice.

"Nice, Em." Jasper strode to Alice and cuddled her into him returning to his original seat with her small frame curled up on him again. Emmett was truly sorry and Jasper nodded in acceptance of his emotions.

"Sorry," Emmett mumbled as Rosalie took time from her memories to glare at her husband for his insensitive comment. He didn't mean it in a bad way, but right now was not a time for jokes.

"She had me smell her hand," Jasper responded while stroking Alice's back. "And you can smell the venom in her veins, it's small but it's there. I'm guessing she just smells so good to you, you didn't notice the vampire scent." Jasper looked at Edward who nodded in agreement.

"That's also how I knew Demetri was with her. To answer your question Alice, she ran out of there quickly because I didn't know what to say to everything she told me. I was just as stunned about being her mate as I was horrified at the venom in her blood that all I could say in response was 'do you think you could come tell the rest of the family this?'

"I wanted her to come meet y'all, tell you her story, and I just was shocked." Jasper hung his head in shame.

"She ran out of there feeling rejected. It was the worst feeling I've ever felt from anyone. It was so strong, so hurtful. I figure Demetri might be paying us a visit for my faux pas. After all it's not a regular occurrence that someone makes a Volturi Princess cry." Jasper was thinking about the feelings coming from the beautiful brown-eyed girl as he held his wife. She was upset but already starting to accept their fate and he had already hurt his mate. He knew Bella wasn't lying, he could feel it in her emotions, the honesty and trust and love. She said she knew everything about him and he was accepting of that.

"What do we do?" Esme asked, looking around the room hoping someone would make this whole fiasco better. She too was now in Carlisle's arms seeking solace and protection for herself while she worried for the girl destined to become Jasper's mate, her new daughter, if she accepted her as a mother at all. She needed a mom; after all, hers was stolen from her, poor thing.

Jasper's phone began ringing and they all stared at each other not many people called them especially if it wasn't one of them calling. Jasper fished his phone from his pocket and stared at the number, a number he recognized as having called earlier that day. He pressed the button and tried not to sound nervous as he answered, "Hello?"

"Jasper?" A man's voice came over the speaker; a voice Jasper knew and had hoped wouldn't be on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, Demetri. What can I do for you?" Jasper managed to sound a lot calmer than he was. Jasper knew who he was, what his reputation was, but he hadn't been that person in a very long time. It wasn't a person he wanted to be, at all. He felt like he was being recruited into Maria's army all over again, even though he knew she was dead. She got reckless and the Volturi took her out about 20 years after he had left her.

"Jasper, he's been keeping tabs on you… Aro," Carlisle whispered, hoping Demetri wouldn't hear. Carlisle had suddenly realized Aro's interest in Jasper was not so much because of his past but because of his future. Jasper pursed his lips and nodded.

"I have a very distraught young lady over here, can you tell me why that is? I let her go to you by herself and she comes back crying and looking like you killed her puppy. She's so upset she won't tell me what happened. I can see she's not physically hurt, but I want to know and I want to know now, what happened?" Demetri growled out his request, taking his duty to protect his Princess very seriously.

"Can I speak to her? Nothing happened. I just didn't respond the way she was hoping, I guess. She ran out on me." Jasper could hear Bella crying in the background and it hurt him more than he thought it would. He knew he was sorry for what he said or didn't say, but he didn't think her feelings would matter that much to him; after all she was a human girl he just met. Her heartbreak as she left though, well… he still felt echoes of it and it was crushing.

"You will speak to her in person, where I can hear. Be here in 5 minutes," Demetri rattled off the address and hung up the phone.

"I'll go with you," Emmett said standing up and placing Rose back in the chair he just vacated.

"No, sorry Em, but you're too angry. You're going for the wrong reason."

"I'll go with you, you shouldn't go alone, he was obviously angry." Carlisle walked forward and put a hand on Jasper's shoulder leaving his wife behind to deal with her nerves alone, but choosing to stand by the son that needed him most in the moment.

"I think I should go alone, Carlisle. He won't hurt me. I don't think he will anyway. The Volturi sound pretty invested in this prophecy and they've already invested 17 years into Isabella. If they kill her mate, they can kiss the whole thing goodbye. Honestly, I think she's barely sane as it is. One more thing and they are going to have a powerful vampire decimate their entire world the day she wakes up. And they're just stupid enough to continue with her change as planned, despite it."

"What is the plan for her change? They have those twins that were changed when they were like 12, why does she get to age further?" Edward was curious and convinced there was more to the story than they were saying.

"She wants to be the same age as I am. So the plan is to change her when she's 20. She'll have 10 years worth the venom running through her veins at that point so they're hoping she'll be mostly changed by the time… I change her," he ended the sentence with a gulp of his own venom at the thought of tasting human blood again and Edward shared a knowing nod with him.

"I should go, but I will say she does present herself as snobbish and spoiled. They have given her everything she has ever asked for. Though I don't understand the crappy truck she's driving. Even though she was raised by 'normal' parents, she has the unlimited funds of the Volturi and she has their power at her fingertips. She grew up in the U.S. but she is very much a bratty Princess. Just be forewarned." And with that Jasper was out the door running across the lush forest in the heavy mist in search of the address Demetri gave him, Chief Swan's house.

* * *

**Not much for ANs this time around...review and be happy we made it 24 hrs so far! LOL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, just the wild ways and the bratty princess**

**Here we go kiddies!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

Jasper stopped in front of a small white house that was fairly nondescript. It had a small porch, looked old and worn but not entirely unkempt. The old red truck sat majestically in the driveway next to a new BMW with darkly tinted windows.

"She drives it around town but out of town she takes our car," the booming male voice from the front porch alerted Jasper to Demetri's presence.

"And why does she have such a… vehicle anyway?" Jasper caught himself from calling it a hunk of junk, not wanting to upset anyone further.

"Her dad bought it for her, not realizing I would be providing the transportation. She didn't want to hurt his feelings so we agreed if she was going alone and locally she could choose _it_ or our car." Jasper was not oblivious to Demetri referring to the BMW as neither "their" car twice, nor his distaste for the hunk of junk that Bella's dad bought her. And if Jasper was honest with himself he didn't like the idea of her sharing anything with the creature in front of him.

"Where is she?" Jasper asked, knowing she was inside as indicated by her heartbeat and sniffling but that was how he chose to broach the reason for his arrival.

"Inside," Demetri answered, turning to lead the way.

"Bella?" Jasper asked as he found her curled up on her bed. He was immediately kneeling in front of the girl.

"What do you want?" she barked through her tears.

"I want to apologize for earlier. I'm sorry I asked you to come and tell your story to the family. I was… shocked stupid, by your story, by the revelation that you are my mate, by the fact that they have been-" Jasper looked at Demetri who was feeling very protective and worried about Bella but raised an eyebrow in curiosity as Jasper measured his emotions, "_injected _with venom." Again, it was another diplomatic response in order to avoid insulting anyone and creating more problems for himself. He was nothing if not a strategist and now was not the time to make enemies.

"I'm sorry," he reiterated.

"Yeah, well you apologized now you can go home. Bye Jasper." Bella turned away from him and continued to sniffle. Her heart was continuing to break.

"I'm not leaving that easy, darlin'." Jasper grabbed Bella's shoulder and began to turn her back towards him when suddenly Demetri was pulling him away.

"You will not touch her!"

Jasper pulled from his grasp. "You told me to come here to make things better, just because she dismissed me, doesn't mean I'm leaving. She's my mate and you need to step outside while I deal with this. I will not hurt her." Jasper was commanding and strong, stronger than he had felt in a long time as he ordered Demetri out of the room. Jasper's stance was tough and commanding, returning to that of a lithely warrior. Demetri paused to ascertain the honesty in Jasper's words and then left without argument.

"I'll be right outside the door, Princess." And he was gone but not far, the door was closed but he was certainly on the other side of the door, listening.

"Bella. I meant what I said; I'm sorry, but I will not grovel. Now turn around." The command sent another delicious shiver through Bella as she pondered whether to forgive him or not. In the end, the desire to get to know the man destined to be her mate overcame her anger and heartbreak at the situation. After all she couldn't expect a king to grovel.

Bella turned and sniffled, studying Jasper. His scars were fairly easy for her eyes to see and she could see the raw power behind his eyes as he gazed upon her with a contrite but somewhat irritated expression. She knew the stories, she knew everything there was to know about Jasper Whitlock, but sitting across from him she hadn't let herself feel any desire, any lust, any attraction to him when she told him her story. She remained bored and complacent, until he rejected her. She tried not to think about that as she focused back on him.

His eyes had become darker than the night sky and his nostrils were flaring with each heavy breath that he took, he had become a predator, but not for her blood. He could smell her arousal, the sweetness that pooled between her legs as she gazed at him. This meeting was very different from their first, being cumbersome and unsure of each other.

"Bella," her name slipped from his lips in a caress. He fought the battle within to not take a girl he just met and defile her, taking advantage of her. He knew they wanted each other and it would be easy to consummate that want, but he would not do that, not today anyway. Bella fought a similar internal battle, her concerns were more that her father would be home soon, Demetri was standing just outside the door, and the fact that she had never so much as kissed a boy before.

Bella was always meant for Jasper. She had no hands on experience with boys, she always turned down dates. She was groomed to be the Major's mate almost since birth. She knew everything about Jasper. She knew he grew up on a strawberry farm and therefore she has always used strawberry scented products. She knew that he was a soldier in the Civil War, so consequently she was nearly an expert on that particular era. She knew that Jasper fought for Maria and nearly killed her when she tried to bring him back after he escaped with his friends. She knew the Volturi finally took Maria out of the equation when she became careless. She knew Jasper was married to Alice right now, that Alice had the gift to see the future based upon decisions. She knew all about the family he lived with now. And she knew that since they met and touched, the gifts the others had would be useless on him from now on. Their connection was already beginning thanks to the small amounts of venom in her system.

Bella was smart and well trained. She was certainly a brat at times but she was loving and kind, too. Most of all Bella was going to be Queen and the man in front of her was worthy of being her King. She sent him her need and acceptance. She needed him in every way possible and she accepted him for who he was.

Jasper quickly scooped Bella up and sat on the bed with her in his lap. Bella sniffled once more and then let out a relaxed sigh as she accepted easily the close contact, the feelings of security and love. She never got much contact with others; she was strictly regarded as hands off where vampires were concerned, except Caius. Caius was like a father to her. He was stern and never said much but physically he shared his space with her and allowed her the contact that she craved as a child when she visited the castle. The bond between the two was unspoken and not well understood, except by the brothers who did not gossip.

"Bella, I was not pushing you away. In fact, I asked you to come explain things to the family. I am sorry that I didn't give you the response you wanted. I don't know what to say." Jasper nuzzled her hair as he held her, noting her strawberry scent; her tears had stopped flowing and he could feel she was contemplating what to say next.

"I had just hoped for something magical, being in this world so long, being trained to be your mate, be-"

"What? Trained to be my mate?" Jasper couldn't help but cut her off. Things just kept getting weirder.

"Yes, I know everything about you, Jasper. Your favorite color, the reason you left Maria, your childhood home, everything. Everything Aro could learn about you from your handshake years ago, I know. The good and the bad. I know you are married to Alice and I shouldn't have so easily expected you to come running to me. I know that you are mine and she will have to step down however." A bit of jealousy and resentment escaped her as she spoke of Jasper's wife, knowing he's been with her for over 50 years.

"Bella," he sighed and hugged her tight. "Alice is my wife; I've been with her longer than you've been alive. I didn't know this was going to happen, no one told me my mate was being raised by the Volturi of all people. I accept you, I do. Please, just try to give me a little time to get used to everything. I also do not want you returning to Volterra again. You are my mate and as of now, you are cutting all ties with them. Demetri can be sent home, you don't need their protection or their money, you are my responsibility now."

Bella was shaking her head before Jasper had even finished speaking. She also knew Jasper did not like the Volturi. Bella was going to have to find a way to fix that. "We are mates, but we are not married. My family still cares for me, Jasper. And whether you like it or not, you are royalty also, you have a destiny to fulfill and I will be by your side as we do it together."

Jasper didn't know what to say, so he held her. He knew these were the ramblings of a brainwashed girl. The Volturi had found his mate and groomed her into _their_ Queen. They planned to rule through Jasper and Bella controlling them like puppets on a string and the strength of the couple would solidify their rule in the vampire world and decimate the claim the Romanians tried to have.

But none of them knew how wrong they were.

Jasper held Bella until Demetri entered without knocking and announced, "Charlie is down the street. Jasper, you may want to leave." Jasper snarled silently at Demetri but he didn't need to as Bella took control.

"Demetri! You do not enter my room without knocking, ever! As for Jasper leaving, that is our choice and not your suggestion to make. _You_ do not tell him what to do and you certainly do not disrespect me like this again. Now, go to your room and stay there. You will be leaving for Volterra tomorrow, call Marcus and let him know that Felix will be returning in your stead, you're services are no longer required." And with a wave of her hand he was gone. Jasper was shocked at the power and control she had over such a large vampire. She really was royalty.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. That was rude of him and he still thinks of me as a little girl. He doesn't know me that well. Felix will be better equipped to deal with this situation as he has been my companion most of my life. They don't order _us_ around. Now, if you would like to leave, you are welcome to. If you would like to stay and meet Charlie you are welcome to do that, too. Which do you prefer?"

Jasper contemplated meeting Charlie, on one hand he knew he'd have to do it eventually and on the other hand the day had been full of surprises. He wasn't afraid of Demetri by any means and almost wanted to stay just to spite him but he also worried for his mate who would spend a night in a home with a now chastised Demetri and he wasn't sure that was good thing for the human girl. She showed and felt no fear or concern; currently she was curious and a little nervous as she waited for his response.

"I think I'll go home for tonight. I'll meet Charlie later. I need to talk with my family. I did already tell them about you and everything you told me. Sorry, if I wasn't supposed to," he added quickly, looking like maybe he made a big mistake.

"It's fine that you shared my situation, our situation, with your family. I am sorry to Alice. I'm sure this can't be easy on her but I will not allow her to be your wife much longer, as you can hopefully understand?" Bella gave him a meaningful look that was intended to suggest he begin filing for divorce immediately. He nodded his understanding, still a bit in shock at what was taking place, but he couldn't deny that he liked feeling her in his arms, he enjoyed her fruity scent, and the heat of her body. She felt… right.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school then, Jasper," Bella said, indicating he was dismissed. He gave her a short kiss on the cheek before he too was gone. Charlie pulled into the driveway seconds later and Bella made her way downstairs to have an evening alone with her father.

When Jasper arrived at school the next morning he saw Demetri waiting in the parking lot with Bella. He could feel that they were waiting for him with some anticipation and trepidation coming from Demetri.

"Mornin'," he greeted them both with a nod. Demetri stood silently and didn't acknowledge him.

"Morning," Bella replied. "You'll have to forgive him, he's pouting," she said, indicating the serene vampire next to her, to which Jasper just nodded.

"Sleep well?" Jasper asked Bella, focusing his attentions on her, trying to ignore the now scrutinizing and suspicious feelings rolling off the large mute next to her.

"Yes, thank you. Demetri will brief you on the situation and then I will see you in class," she said like she was giving a news report and with that she turned and sauntered away. Jasper watched her ass wiggle in her tight little jeans and knew if he was a wolf he'd be panting and whistling at that sight. After Bella disappeared through the door, Jasper refocused his attention on the man in front of him.

Demetri said nothing and appeared to be watching over Jasper's shoulder. As he side stepped to look behind him and keep the large man in front of him still within his sight, Jasper found his family going into the school but staring intently at them.

"_Everything alright?" _ Jasper asked Edward silently, looking him in the eye to make sure he was paying attention. Edward gave a slight nod that maybe even a vampire could miss if they didn't know to look for it. The family continued into the school and Jasper once again refocused on the still silent vampire in front of him.

"Well?" Jasper finally prompted.

"Umm… yes, well… as you know, Felix is on his way. He is arriving in a couple of hours and will be here to meet you and pick Bella up from school." Jasper nodded in understanding waiting to hear more.

"I am to apologize," Demetri paused giving an angry look to Jasper before refocusing. "For my rude comments yesterday and interfering in your relationship with our Princess. I'm sorry." Demetri looked like he would choke on the words if that was possible and Jasper smirked. He was not used to receiving apologies except from family and never from Volturi.

"Who told you to apologize?" Jasper was just curious, if it was his new little hellfire or someone even higher up.

Demetri visibly cringed as Jasper picked up on his disdain. "The Princess requested my apology to you, in hopes that you'll understand that your position is now one of power among the Volturi." Jasper knew he didn't have to give that extra bit of information but was probably trying to be dismissed quickly as he picked up on his anticipation.

"Hop," Jasper instructed.

"I beg your pardon?" Demetri asked wide eyed, confusion rolling off him.

"If I am in a position of power over you, then I want you to hop," Jasper explained and instructed again.

Demetri narrowed his eyes as his hatred and contempt flooded Jasper just before he… hopped; just once as his eyes surveyed the parking lot for witnesses.

Jasper nodded his head approvingly though he was honestly shocked, he didn't let it show and he just turned and walked to class an evil grin breaking out across his face as he entered the school, Demetri silently cursing his back.

Jasper lamented that he didn't have any morning classes or any classes period with Bella. He also realized how happy he was to be headed towards the cafeteria for lunch. The only time they could spend together. He went through line and got his usual untouchable lunch and surveyed the emotional climate of the room searching for her. As he paid for his food he felt the boredom that only she could possess enter the room. Their eyes met across the way and several students passing by noticed. Jasper nodded to a table that usually sat empty and then made his way over there hoping Bella would soon join him.

Bella got her lunch and talked with a few people about classes and how she liked school. It was all very blasé to her. She hesitated as to where she should sit but with a shrug of her shoulders she made her way towards Jasper's table. The lunch room hushed as she took her seat and turned around to eye the onlookers with disapproval.

"You'd think someone couldn't make a friend around here," she stated rather loudly and slowly the crowds began to move again, their topic of conversation, Jasper and Bella, both of whom could hear everything.

"So a nod of your head is how you ask me to have lunch with you?" Bella chastised. Her emotions giving nothing away other than her revulsion as she eyed her lunch tray.

"You were too far away to ask properly and I wasn't sure you'd accept. This way it was your choice without being put on the spot." Jasper knew he was rationalizing and it didn't sound very good at all.

"I can hear you just fine if you whisper, Jasper. You could have asked me," she scolded slightly with a smirk as a dumbfounded expression crossed his face.

"Sorry, I forgot you're not 100% human."

"Vampires don't forget things, Jasper. What else you got?" She knew she was being hard on him but he needed to understand wishy-washy wasn't an option. He had gotten soft over the years and she was determined to toughen him up.

His eyes narrowed at her. "Actually, _human_, I _did_ forget. I wasn't thinkin' about all the crazy shit that the Volturi had done to you. I was thinkin' I wanted to see you again and I had to wait hours for it to happen," he groused at her.

She smirked at him and silently ate her lunch listening to the cafeteria chatter about Jasper sitting away from his girlfriend and with the new girl on her second day. Jasper tuned into the conversations also briefly before Bella caught his attention again.

"So you had Demetri hopping around like a bunny, huh?" she asked with a giggle. Jasper was again shocked but realized after his last chastising that she heard the whole thing.

"Just testin'," he replied as if it was nothing to ask a Volturi guard to hop. Not something he would have done two days ago if someone had told him he could. But he knew this was real. He wasn't in love with Bella yet but he felt a connection. He knew he wanted to see her, get to know her, understand her, and save her from the vile people that had brainwashed her over the course of her entire life.

"So Felix is pickin' ya up today? Do you think I could maybe give ya a ride home instead? I drove myself today." He was hopeful but not overly so. Bella nodded and he wasn't sure what that meant as she continued to shovel the vile food in her mouth, looking to enjoy it about as much as he would have.

"You can do that. I'll text him and let him know you'll be bringing me home and just to meet us at the house," she finally added as Jasper continued to look at her, waiting for a more definite answer.

"I am sorry. I was not too happy with Demetri's so called apology this morning," she added as an afterthought.

"I wasn't really expecting an apology at all, so no big deal," Jasper said dismissively and watched as Bella's eyes and emotions flashed with anger.

"You _should_ expect an apology when someone treats you like that. _You_ are royalty and deserve nothing less than respect. He had no right to treat you like a common criminal. He knows better than to treat either of us the way he did yesterday and he will be punished for his behavior when he gets home. I'm sorry if you are used to being mistreated by those around you but it is not allowable anymore." With a huff she stood and dumped her tray as she strode out of the cafeteria the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Jasper looked on in shock and awe. He knew she was a spoiled brat, it just continued to become more and more apparent.

For the first time since lunch started he looked towards the table where his family sat. Their expressions were much the same as his as they sat quietly. Alice was projecting longing and sadness while all others were just shocked and insulted but Jasper wasn't sure what to do.

He wanted to comfort Alice, they had had a good talk during the night and were parting on good terms. Both understanding what had to be done, but now she was wondering if she shouldn't steal Jasper and run away, while Jasper wondered if he should be chasing after Bella or not. Edward hearing only Alice's thoughts, knowing Jasper was upset also just sat wondering what he could do to help. He settled on comforting Alice as he placed his large slender hand over her petite one that rested on the table. She gave him a sad smile taking her eyes off the man she will only be able to call hers for a few more days.

Jasper reached his next class trying to scent where Bella had disappeared to in the throngs of students making their way from lunch to class. He found her classroom was only three down from his, the class she shared with Edward, and made a plan to meet her at the next bell. He found Emmett sitting in their classroom radiating curiosity and resentment.

Jasper cocked an eyebrow as he sat down next to his large younger brother. "What's that about?" he asked, knowing Emmett would understand he was talking about the resentment.

"She's rude and implied that we treat you bad. We don't, do we, Jazz?" Emmett was nearly pouting at the idea that he treated someone poorly. Bella's words had hurt him the most because he loved his brother and his whole family. He thought they lived in pretty good comfort and happiness with each other. Emmett was already worrying about what was going to happen now that Jasper and Alice were breaking up, adding to the fact that he's replaying all his interactions with Jasper over the years in his

head trying to find how they treated him poorly, he was becoming a ball of nerves Jasper just didn't want to handle.

"Calm down, Em. No you guys don't treat me bad, she's just-" Jasper caught himself knowing that Bella could possibly hear the conversation. He didn't want to speak poorly of her before he even got to know her.

"She's what?" Em prompted. Jasper grabbed a piece of paper and quickly finished his sentence.

_Possibly listening. But what I was really going to say is she is a brat. She is rude and has definitely been brainwashed by the Volturi led to believe she is better than others and she wields a lot of control over them. _

Emmett read the page quickly and pointed with his pencil to the '_Possibly listening'_ remark on the page that had him raising his eyebrows.

Jasper sighed and wrote again, feeling strangely juvenile to be passing notes. Class had started but this one was just a teacher who droned on and on, putting most kids to sleep and making the vampires wish they weren't vegetarians. Jasper pushed the note towards his brother hoping to be done with it.

_She has vampire hearing and is 3 doors down in class with Edward._

The note writing continued between the two vampires as Emmett asked a few questions about lunch and how Jasper felt about what she had said. Emmett then moved into apologizing for things that happened 30, 40, even 50 years ago when he might have treated Jasper badly. Jasper comically noted that Emmett was more sincere in his apologies for things that happened decades ago than Demetri was for things that happened the day before.

When the bell rang Jasper bolted from class and was in front of Edward and Bella's class door before the first person had exited. Alice walked by and saw him waiting in anticipation without even acknowledging her and began a sprint towards the girls' room where she locked herself in a stall sobbing with unshed tears, the pain of not having real tears not a problem for her since she couldn't remember what being human was like.

"Nice going," Edward murmured, glaring at his brother as he exited the room in search of his forlorn sister.

"What?" Jasper asked, forgetting everything the minute he saw Bella.

"Hi," he said with a lazy smile. "Are you still mad?" Edward shook his head in disgust and walked away. Bella eyed him and began walking while he fell into stride next to her. The kids in the hallway looking on with great interest at what appeared to be a love sick Jasper following and fawning all over Bella as he offered to carry her books for her.

"A little," Bella finally offered as an answer while Jasper took her books and stood a little taller, hearing the mocking and gossiping coming from their classmates, though the classmates were unaware that they could be heard by the couple.

"Do you still want me to give you a ride home?"

Bella paused to think about the ride, since they still had a couple more classes, and she still had time to notify Felix, she agreed. The bell rang and Jasper made his way to his next class, tardy for the first time ever. The kids snickered and gossiped more about his late entry, knowing that it was because of Bella. He was getting angry being the center of attention of a bunch of kids. He was used to being the brooding one in the background that nobody talked to and just admired from afar.

Jasper sat through his last two classes by himself, biding his time until he could get to Bella again. He was shocked as he got ready to leave his last class when Tyler stopped him. The dark skinned boy that stood just a little shorter than Jasper approached him with a sense of courage and nervousness. No one in school has ever talked to Jasper if they didn't have to.

"So now you're looking at moving in on our girls, huh? Fresh meat came to the school and you toss away your girlfriend to be with the new bitch? Do you have a thing for harpies or what?" Tyler's courage was gaining as Jasper stood there slack-jawed at the guts this human had to talk to him that way. Of course, the human thought Jasper was just some kid and Bella just some girl.

"You got a reason for talkin' to me, boy?" Jasper's golden eyes glared menacingly and he smirked internally as he felt Tyler's courage slip into fear, and watched as his dark eyes turned south and his body began to quake.

"Well…I a… They said… She was…" Tyler was stuttering so bad he couldn't form a complete sentence but now Jasper had questions.

"They who?" He calmed Tyler down enough that he could answer.

"Just…just some of the other kids, said you ditched your girlfriend for the new kid. They heard Alice left early and was crying."

Jasper felt bad to hear that Alice was so upset she had to leave school. He would certainly speak with her again tonight. He knew he loved her, he always would, he just wasn't in love with her and they both knew that. Still, change is difficult for vampires especially when the change leaves one of them lonely. Jasper decided, hoping Alice would see, that he would make a better effort to include her in things at home and school when he could. A part of his brain acknowledged that he ignored her earlier and he would not make that mistake again, she didn't deserve to be treated that way.

Jasper pushed past Tyler, not interested in furthering their conversation and went to find Bella. Tyler's relief at being let off the hook for the conversation was palpable to Jasper as he continued on his way.

Bella was at her locker exchanging books for the ones she'd need to do her homework and Jasper without a word rested his hand across the small of her back letting her know he was there. She didn't jump or even acknowledge the weight or coldness being applied to her body, she worked quietly and turned to face him when she was done.

"Ready, let's go." She walked away from him as he again appeared to be the puppy running to catch up with her.

"Did you get in touch with Felix then?" He was sure she did but he just didn't want any surprises as they exited the school.

"I did. He'll meet us at the house, as directed." She continued to walk with an air of confidence but suddenly appeared to trip over nothing and lurched forward as Jasper caught her. "That's getting better as I age, thankfully," she stated.

"What is?" Jasper was confused, he didn't think her ability to trip was getting better but he wasn't sure what she meant.

"I'm rather clumsy. It's getting better with age and venom though." Jasper looked around quickly hoping no one heard Bella's venom comment just as they arrived at his truck. It was a long sleek 4X4, Dodge Ram with all the upgrades. He helped Bella in and then gave her an annoyed look. "What?" she asked.

"You can't just go around talking about venom and vampires, Bella. You need to be more discrete," he chastised. Bella rolled her eyes at him and his anger became more prominent. "Didn't they teach you anything? You always should be wary when talking about anything that would expose us, Bella," Jasper snapped.

Bella rolled her eyes again. "Can you take me home now or do I need to make other arrangements?" she was condescending and dismissive and pissing Jasper off.

"Don't take that tone with me. I'm not one of your lackey's, Isabella. You can make other arrangements. Get out of my truck."

Bella stared at him with a smirk. "Well, that sounds more like the badass I was expecting when I got here."

Jasper just glared at her, not amused by her teasing. He raised an eyebrow as her emotions swirled to confusion and awe, when the smirk fell from her face.

"You're serious?"

"Yes." He was going to teach her a lesson. She thought he was used to people treating him poorly but he wasn't and she wasn't going to get away with treating him how she had been all day. "Out."

Remorse slowly began creeping into Bella's emotions but Jasper didn't acknowledge it, guessing she rarely felt the need to apologize for anything. Jasper continued to eye her expectantly; he could wait as long as it took.

"You're not going to give me a ride home?" Bella couldn't believe she had upset him so much.

In response Jasper only raised his eyebrow higher as if asking, 'what do you think?'

Jasper decided to take control and got out of the truck feeling Bella's nervousness made him smirk as he opened her door, picked her up, walked her away from the truck and set her on her feet on the sidewalk several yards away.

"See you at your house," he said and walked quickly back to his truck feeling her shock and awe as he climbed back in and drove off. Just as he pulled into the Swan's driveway it began to sprinkle, coating everything in heavy mist. A man opened the door at the home and was suddenly standing beside Jasper's truck.

"Where is she?" He wasn't about introductions only the safety of his charge; worry and anger were pouring from him.

"She's waiting for you at the school to go pick her up. We had a bit of a disagreement. I'll wait here, you go get her." The man he knew was Felix left without further preamble driving the same car that Demetri had explained previously was _their_ car.

As Felix was leaving the driveway he got the phone call from Bella. "Come and get me at the school." She was pissed.

"I'm already on my way. What's happened? Why didn't he bring you home like you said?" Felix and Bella were close, he was somewhere between a father and a brother figure for her. Being in his late 20's allowed the bulging vampire the age and maturity to work with Bella on a parental level. His massive frame and 6 foot 1 inch height made him look exactly like a bodyguard or bouncer. His short dark hair was cropped neatly and his black business suit screamed Volturi, with the addition of the blood red ruby ring on his right hand with a golden 'V' encrusted in it. Bella begrudgingly told him the story and finished just as he arrived in the parking lot.

"He is not a man you should be playing your games with, Bella," Felix reprimanded as she sat down in the car with a slight squishing noise, indicating she was fairly damp.

* * *

**AN: Well? LOL…what you expected? I have one more chapter done after this and then I need to get crackin' if you want a story. So I'm happy ff has left this alone so far. We'll cross our fingers and hope our good fortune continues.**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, just the wild ways and the bratty princess**

* * *

Chapter 4

Jasper waited for the return of Bella and Felix wondering what she was going to say this time. He was displeased with Tyler having called her a harpy earlier, but it was an apt description and he wondered what she was going to harp on when she got home. He watched the car pull into the drive and went to stand by the front door, not helping her out of the car. He wasn't quite ready to play gentleman to the brat.

Felix exited the car and helped Bella out.

"Sorry," Bella mumbled as she walked by Jasper and into the house while Felix gave Jasper a satisfied smirk. Curious he followed after the contrite female.

"Have a seat, we'll be back in a minute," instructed Felix as he followed after Bella who was already headed upstairs.

"I don't want to talk to him right now," Bella whined from the room above.

"Well little girl, I don't care what you do or don't want. That is your mate down there and you will not only respect him, but you will forgive him for leaving you behind because you were in the wrong. Some pitiful apology as you walk by him is not enough, Bella; and I won't tolerate that behavior. You are a spoiled brat but your mate is still down there waiting on you and this conversation is over. You go get to know him and deal with your pity party later before he decides you aren't worth the trouble."

Jasper listened to the ass-handing that Bella got with some mirth and took notice when Felix threatened that he might leave, Bella's heart jumped and a trace of fear skewered her emotions before she got control over it. She was really afraid she could push him away and now he knew he could use that against her. He also found it comical that she gave a poor apology just as Demetri had earlier in the day.

"Maybe I should just leave," Jasper called up the stairs at a normal tone knowing they would both hear him.

"No. I'm coming down, just a minute I need to change," Bella called back. Felix appeared at the top of the stairs with a wink to the vampire at the bottom as he sailed by and into the kitchen obviously getting something out of the refrigerator. Jasper returned to his original perch on the sofa and waited listening to the noises going on in the house as Bella rustled clothing and Felix rustled… food?

Finally, Felix joined Jasper and set a bottle of water and a tray of various snack foods on the table. Jasper just raised an eyebrow at him, almost asking if he was attempting to offer the food to him. Felix chuckled and just shook his head, taking a seat in the recliner. Bella finally made her way down in tight jeans and a red blouse that hung off her shoulders, her hair was curlier, her make-up heavier, and her scent marred by some foul smelling perfume.

"What the…?" Jasper uttered, not truly meaning to but he couldn't help it. Bella's eyes widened as she heard the comment; glancing between the two wide eyed vampires in the living area she realized she had made a mistake and took off for her bedroom.

"Bella?" Felix questioned. "Well this is new," he commented to Jasper before slowly rising to go after her with a perplexed look on his face.

"You know it's been a long day, maybe you should go… for now," he suggested over his shoulder. Without a word Jasper was gone, unsure of what to really think of the day's events.

Bella was a jumbled mess in her bedroom when Felix got to her trying to wipe make-up and shame off her face with a tissue.

"What were you thinking, Bella?" Felix took over cleaning her face gently as he continued to use tissue after tissue wiping away salty streams of goopy eye make-up from Bella's face; it appeared to be never ending.

"I jus…just wanted… him… to like… me." She was barely able to speak and trying to pull her shirt off over the vampires hands that tended to her face. Felix moved a hand to hold the shirt down.

"Just hold on a minute, one thing at a time. He's gone, we can take as a long as we need."

Bella's eyes bulged with the information that Jasper had left. She knew he had, but hearing Felix say it was a whole new thing. She began to cry harder and curl in on herself, pushing Felix away.

"Where is this coming from, Bella? You've always been a brat, my brat in fact." He smiled genuinely at her. "But, why the wild make-up and sudden fear of abandonment by the Major? This isn't you, it has never been you, what's going on? I left you with Demetri for 2 months and this is what I come home to? What is going on?" Felix pulled her into a hug. Though he cared for her as a father, he typically didn't console her, this was different. She appeared to be genuinely falling apart and he didn't know why.

"I…I don't know." Bella sniffled and snuggled harder into Felix looking for comfort, a comfort she had never known from him. "I don't know why I'm doing this. I just want him to like me. I know everything about him, but he is married. He likes the little elf looking creature. I'm not her!" Bella began wailing again.

Felix smiled as he put it all together. "You're insecure and jealous. You don't know what to do, because you've never tried to get a man's attention before, huh?" She nodded furiously into his shirt and he held her close and chuckled lightly. "There will be time for seduction later, Princess."

Felix moved Bella to stand and exited the room quietly letting her change and clean herself up yet again. Her father would be home from work soon and would need to meet the "new" bodyguard.

Jasper entered his home with some feeling of satisfaction and a bit of puzzlement. He couldn't understand why Bella had dressed like a streetwalker for him.

"You're home sooner than we expected. Did it not go well?" Carlisle was understandably intrigued by the Chosen One he had yet to meet. He knew the legends and he knew this was serious, if Jasper was giving up Alice for a human.

"Not at all as expected. She was rude and crude and then after changing her clothes appeared in front of us like a common harlot. She was full of make-up and tight revealing clothing, not at all how a princess should present herself. Especially to me."

Carlisle eyed Jasper for a moment his emotions vacillating between shock and worry. Jasper raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"Well, yes, umm… I just, I've never heard you speak that way before, son." Carlisle glanced at Jasper as though he was not only afraid of him but he had never truly seen him.

"Humph." Jasper stared at his father figure wondering why everyone was acting so weird around him all of a sudden. He sent his curiosity to Carlisle but it was Edward that answered as he entered the room.

"You're changing, Jasper. In the last 24 hours you have changed. You stand taller, your eyes are… well different somehow, brighter maybe. Your words are sharper, harsher even. You are becoming the Major once again, I'd guess." Edward rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he shared the last bit of his assessment. He knew what Major Whitlock looked like through Jasper's mind but without access to Jasper's thoughts anymore, he was guessing now.

Jasper raised another eyebrow in Edward's direction. "You think I'm becoming the old me? The murderer? The Major?" He was oddly calm in his questioning. Usually, Jasper freaked out when anyone spoke of the Southern Wars let alone compared him to his former self. Today, it wasn't happening that way. Things _were_ different.

"Well maybe not, Jasper. We are just noticing changes, a confidence that we don't normally see from you." Carlisle trying to save Jasper from becoming upset at the news only made things worse.

"So, I normally lack confidence, is that it? I'm no longer a puppet on a string being led around by this band of merry freaks?" Jasper was angry and everyone knew that wasn't good, even if they had never seen him angry.

"That's not what I meant, son. You have never been a puppet and I certainly hope you do not feel we are a band of freaks. We are family, your family. I was only trying to explain the difference we see in you and this hostility is some of it."

Jasper rubbed his face roughly, knowing Carlisle was right. He unceremoniously flopped down onto the nearest stuffed chair. "You're right. I'm sorry, Carlisle. Everyone," he added knowing the others in the house were tensely listening to this conversation. "I think it's that little brat. She just makes me so… mad."

"Jasper, being mad is one thing, but things like calling her a harlot and a brat, those aren't you." Carlisle sat next to Jasper his concern flowing evenly from him. Jasper knew he was controlling his fear and he didn't like that the family patriarch was afraid of him.

"You're right. I don't know what's going on with me. I feel different, powerful even, and very disappointed in my _mate_." Jasper cringed mentioning his mate, he knew she was but her behavior left a lot to be desired to the century and a half old vampire. She was a baby compared to him, despite her upbringing; an upbringing that was yet another concern for Jasper.

When Charlie got home he was introduced to the new security detail. Felix. Charlie assessed him and though the other guy was big and intimidating, in the quiet and violent kind of way, Felix appealed more to Charlie. Felix was friendlier, bigger, and seemed to have a better understanding of his daughter. Charlie, enjoyed Felix's company while they watched Sport Center together and chatted about football and baseball and their favorite teams and players. The other guy held no interest for Charlie as he was too wrapped up in following his little girl around.

"Why is she so quiet tonight anyway? Is she mad that her guards were changed?" Charlie was just generally curious and felt he could ask such a question to the burly smiling man sitting across from him. Idly he wondered if he carried a gun.

"She had a rough day at school. In truth she asked for me, so here I am. I've been her guard since this whole situation started." Felix tried to play it cool but he worried Charlie might try to get too nosy. Charlie sipped on a beer and nodded his head in understanding.

"She didn't seem to like that other guy much. He was… nosy." Charlie nodded happily deciding that was the word he wanted to describe Demetri who was always hanging around outside Bella's room. He felt like the guy was doing more than just protecting his daughter, it was almost as if he was stalking her himself.

"Oh, what made him nosy?" Felix wondered out loud, hoping Charlie would take the bait. He did, Charlie went on to explain his constant hovering and simultaneous avoidance of Charlie himself. He felt it was weird and his daughter seemed uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry to hear that he made you all uncomfortable. This is usually my post, I just took a vacation for a bit-"

"Oh, I completely understand. I'm not complaining. You all have a job to do and I guess that's to protect my little girl. I can't thank you both enough for making that your daily lives as boring as it seems to be. I just wasn't comfortable with the Demetri guy. Are you friends?" Charlie appeared a bit nervous that he would have upset the large vampire sitting in his living room, whether he knew he was a vampire or not.

Felix's face split in a happy grin that kept his razor sharp teeth hidden as he answered the nervous police chief, "We are co-workers and nothing more. He gets on my nerves a lot too. Not that he takes his job too seriously. We are supposed to do that, but he is kinda uptight." Charlie nodded with a smile in agreement at the assessment of the young man's co-worker.

The two new friends sat and talked the rest of the evening while Bella lay in her bed listening partially but mostly fearing what it would be like to return to school tomorrow since she had made a complete fool of herself today. Sleep evaded her until early morning when she finally made a plan for the next day.

Jasper arrived at the school in his own vehicle again, planning to join Bella after school for a talk he knew they needed to have. He rested against his driver's side door awaiting her arrival. He was nervous but only because he worried what kind of attitude she was going to have today. He wanted her, that was undeniable but she was going to have to change her attitude if he was going to give in to his desires. He was a strong and stubborn man; it carried him well from his previous life and into this one. He would not acquiesce to a child.

_Their car_ pulled into the parking lot and up to the sidewalk. Jasper watched silently as Bella exited the car telling Felix she'd see him after school. Jasper was happy to see that she was dressed as a normal teenager in tight fitted jeans and what looked like a purple sweater underneath a light weight tan jacket. Her dark blue messenger bag hanging from her shoulder made her look very much like a regular kid. She turned and surveyed the lot as Felix drove off.

Bella's eyes locked with Jasper and she said "good morning" at a low tone, easy enough for Jasper to hear though. He returned the sentiment in the same tone and watched as she turned and walked towards the school. He could sense her nervousness even from across the parking lot but it had nothing to do with her emotions which were calm and bored as always. Her eyes were nervous and her gait was unsteady. She knew he was watching and it was throwing her off. Or at least that was Jasper's assessment of the situation.

In reality, he wasn't too wrong. Bella was nervous, but she wasn't nervous because he was watching her, she was nervous for fear that he was judging her and she was nervous for fear her plan wouldn't work. She entered her classroom after a quick stop at her locker and thought about how she was going to try to lure Jasper in.

The morning went by without a hitch and Jasper and Bella politely greeted each other in passing and nothing more. Jasper was waiting for her to try something stupid or be bitchy towards him but it never came.

At lunch Jasper was first to the cafeteria and chose his food and a lone table figuring they could sit and talk a bit about the night before. He didn't know Bella had other plans though, he watched as she walked in talking with a couple of female classmates about their latest class and the homework assignment. Bella got her food and without a glance in his direction she sat with her new found friends at a table across the room. They talked and she never once looked his way. Jasper studied her body language, looking for signs that indicated she knew of his presence.

When he found none, he whispered, "I thought you'd have lunch with me today?" Knowing only Bella and the other vampires in the room would hear. He refused to look at his siblings as much as Bella refused to look at him, he didn't want them to know he was feeling like a fool. Bella didn't respond or act like she had heard the question. Jasper waited 10 minutes more until he gave up and trashing his untouched lunch with force he left the cafeteria for the solace of his truck. He was not a fan of being ignored. He had done nothing wrong and she certainly wasn't entering his graces with such behavior.

"Tough day?" Emmett climbed into the passenger side of his truck only moments later. Jasper just snorted in derision at his brother for asking such a question. "Listen man, I know I don't know everything about what is going on. Okay, I don't know much. What I do know is that after yesterday that girl is two things; she's probably mortified at her behavior just as much as you were upset by it… and… she is _just a girl_." The large man paused to let Jasper think about his words for a moment.

"She's a brat, Em." Jasper knew his brother was right on some levels but he also knew that "girl" was more than just a girl.

Emmett smiled sadly at his brother and fidgeted with his tight white t-shirt that poked his neck from under his maroon sweater. "Man, I know I shouldn't be talking to you about this shit. But Jasper, I've thought a lot about her situation, about her words, about her. I don't particularly like her. I want to, don't get me wrong. She's important to you but as you said, 'she's a brat'. I don't particularly like how she is changing you and so quickly either." Emmett paused unsure if he should go on. Jasper urged him forward with a wave of his hand feeling Emmett's hesitancy.

With renewed determination Emmett began again, "I don't think she's ever had a boyfriend, Jazz. I don't think she knows how to flirt. I don't think she has social skills. She has been raised by a family but always with a vampire around, she always knew that she was destined for someone. I doubt even if she wanted to, she'd have been allowed to date. She's 17 and clueless, brother. Not to mention she is only 17. You're waaay older than that, man." Emmett chuckled at his last statement and Jasper mulled this new information around. Emmett was probably right. She's probably _never_ been on a date let alone even tried to flirt with someone, knowing that she was destined for Jasper.

Bella said she knew everything there was to know about Jasper. But Jasper knows very little about her. Her upbringing was certainly different and he got the large snapshot of what it looked like, but finer details were still missing. Jasper was so lost in thought he didn't even notice his brother's departure from his truck.

Without another thought as to where Emmett had gone, he finally looked at the time and saw he would be 20 minutes late to his next class, Jasper made a decision. He started the truck and made his way to the Swan residence. Felix opened the door when he heard Jasper's truck pull up in front of the house.

"Everything okay?" The large vampire in the doorway asked as Jasper exited his truck, worried that Bella got into trouble again.

"No, but hopefully it will be," Jasper answered as he entered the home of Bella Swan.

"What's wrong?" Felix was nervous, hoping Bella didn't push Jasper away anymore than she already had.

"I want to know about Bella. I want to know what she was like growing up? What makes her tick? What she knows about relationships and being mated?"

Felix rubbed his chin in a show of human thought and curiosity, a habit he developed living in the home of Bella's family for years to make him appear "normal". Jasper noticed the very human trait but waited for the answers to his questions.

"Well, I think it's best if you ask her those questions yourself, sir." Felix didn't want to be rude and he didn't want to get into trouble with Jasper, technically he was royalty now and he wasn't sure how much trouble he'd be in denying the Prince's request. Jasper felt his worry and even a little bit of fear as he spoke and assumed the same thing, he was not to be denied.

"The thing is Felix, she's gown up knowing _all_ about me and I know nothing of her. She ignored me at lunch today and hasn't done more than glance at me and give me a small 'hi' all day. I just had a talk with my brother, who seemed to think that Bella is socially clueless. What do you think?"

Felix leveled a heavy and unnecessary sigh as he realized he wasn't going to get out of this situation. Jasper felt his acceptance and worry about the upcoming conversation but did not comment, allowing the man to collect his thoughts and decide best how to answer the questions.

The men sat talking about Bella's history; Felix tried to fill Jasper in on the finer points of the spoiled insecure brat that he has raised over the years. He made sure to include that Bella has never had real friends or boyfriends because of her association with vampires. Bella did have a younger brother who was born into the family she was living with when she was 8. She didn't have much to do with the tyke though because she was too old. Her 'mom' asked her occasionally to help with the care and cleaning and she was given chores as she got older but mainly she was far from normal despite their best attempts.

Soon Felix's phone buzzed to life with a text that read, "Where r u?" Felix jumped into action realizing that he had been distracted and not aware of the time, school had been out for 10 minutes already.

"I'm sorry. I have to go, she's waiting." Felix was out the door when Jasper told him to stop.

"What?" Felix asked with his hand on the door handle of their car.

"I'm going to go get her. You are going to stay here and she either rides with me or she walks home, understood?" Jasper commanded nonchalantly as he strode past the stunned vampire and got into his truck without another word. Felix knew this was going to be problematic, Jasper was already ordering him around and he couldn't say, no; but Bella was his charge. This was getting complicated quickly.

Felix huffed and strode with determination and confidence back into the house, he was not going to let the issues between these two get him down. He plopped on the sofa engulfing it in his massive frame, crossing his legs while he began channel surfing mostly trying to avoid thoughts of what was going to happen next.

* * *

**AN: I'm happy to see this is still here, I dunno about you guys. I am gonna say I'm having some health issues right now and writing just isn't even fun at the moment but I'm trying. I have only a half a chapter after this one completed so I don't know when I'll update next, but I hope y'all will stick with me.**


End file.
